Just Like Me
by TilenaForever
Summary: Bellatrix was always the first one to be unfaithful in her marriage and to play the game of love with somebody else, but what if Rodolphus decides that he has had enough of his wife behaviour and that can play that game too? Can their marriage be saved?
1. Take Care Now

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's not mine**

**A/N:  
Another view on Bellatrix and Rodophus again...  
The title can be interpreted in two ways...  
I haven't forgotten my story ''My Favourite Mistake'', I'm busy working on the new chapter!  
It's just that when an idea for a story randomly starts to form in my head I NEED to write or it'll drive me crazy!  
That's why I made this while I'm still working on my other Bella&Rod story...**

**8888888888**

''Where have you been, Rodolphus?!'' she asked.

This was the third time this week that he'd come home late.

Bellatrix Lestrange never thought this would happen to her... Was it even happening or was she just imagining things? Why did she even care?!

''I'm tired'' was the only reply she got.

Rodolphus got into their bed and turned his back towards his wife, ignoring the fact that she was sitting right next to him.

Bellatrix didn't say anything, she just slowly got under the covers.

Bellatrix knew that she had been the first one to ruin their marriage...She had started to give her affections to The Dark Lord instead of her husband years ago, but that he could possibly do something similar to her?! She couldn't believe it...

It had all started a couple of weeks ago, when she had returned home from one of her 'late night meetings' with The Dark Lord and she noticed Rodolphus wasn't there... He wasn't there waiting for her... He would always wait for her, sitting on the bed and staring at the door...

Rodolphus behaviour had changed everything for Bellatrix. It was even starting to affect her 'late night meetings' with The Dark Lord, she would be distracted... Not that The Dark Lord cared, as long as he got his needs fulfilled.

The more Bellatrix payed attention to it, the more she realised that he was gone more and more often... She started to spend more time at home, to check on Rodolphus. She would go home right after the Deatheater meetings. The Dark Lord wouldn't even mind that their 'late night meetings' were cancelled, he didn't love her anyway... Most of the time Rodolphus wasn't there. Now, Bellatrix would be waiting... Sitting on the bed and staring at the door, just like Rodolphus used to do...

He became the one who didn't come home...

Rodolphus had his own 'late night meetings' now... At first he had taken the girl for the things his wife wouldn't give him anymore, but now he had actually started to like this girl! She was completely the opposite of this wife. She was sweet and actually interested in him!

Bellatrix used to be like that, at some point in the beginning of their relationship... The Dark Lord had changed her.

Infidelity was bad, he knew that but she had been unfaithful first... He knew deep down that that wasn't a real argument , but he hadn't been able to handle it anymore! He needed someone to care for him and this new girl did.

Bellatrix had thought about what this woman would look like Young. Blonde. Skinny. Nothing like her...

Who did that girl think she was?! Stealing husbands... Rodolphus Lestrange was in a Pureblood marriage, with Bellatrix Lestrange! She needed to get rid of that girl... She needed to win her husband back...

It wasn't that she thought that she really cared for her husband, she just didn't like competition... Rodolphus was hers! Nobody steals something from Bellatrix Lestrange!

Bellatrix moved closer to Rodolphus and put a hand on his back.

''Roddy'' she cooed.

''Bellatrix, what are you doing?'' Rodolphus looked over his shoulder.

''What do you mean?'' she asked in a sickly sweet voice while rubbing circles on his back.

Rodolphus didn't know what to do... What was his wife doing? She was so close to him... She hadn't been close to him in years... He had missed her so much! No! She was messing with his head again!

Rodolphus shot up from the bed.

''What are you doing?!'' he raised his voice.

''Rodolphus...'' Bellatrix slowly and got up from the bed and seductively approached her husband.

Bellatrix needed to be more convincing, he wasn't believing any of it...

''What are you talking about?'' she tried to sound innocent.

She put her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

''Stop it!'' Rodolphus pushed her away and stormed out of the bedroom.

Bellatrix fell back on the bed.

She tried to comprehend what had just happened. Rodolphus had walked away from her... Why?! How?! He normally would happily respond to her attempts of affection for him...

What was going on?!

* * *

The next morning Bellatrix went down for breakfast. Rodolphus was already seated at the table when she entered the room. They didn't greet each other, they didn't say anything... Bellatrix just took her regular seat at the other end of the table, as far away as possible from her husband.

As she started to eat her breakfast, she looked up from her plate to Rodolphus. She coughed, trying to get his attention. Bellatrix wanted an explanation for what happened last night, he had never refused her before!

She coughed again... No respond... She coughed once more... Nothing...

Bellatrix cleared her throat. The sound echoed in the big and silent room. Rodolphus finally looked up. He looked irritated. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before returning his attention to his food.

''Where did you sleep last night?'' she decided to start the conversation.

''Before or after I got home?'' he didn't even look up from his food.

Bellatrix was taken aback by his reply. She hadn't expected this... She'd expected an answer such as 'I slept in one of the guest bedrooms'... She had expected him to try to deny his infidelity ... It did hurt her a little that he didn't even try to...

''You're just going to tell me about your infidelity?'' maybe he would deny it now...

''Maybe I am... At least I'm honest about it!'' he shot back.

He did have a point... Rodolphus remembered how he felt when he was losing his wife to The Dark Lord... It had hurt, seeing how the love of your life chooses for another man... Or whatever kind of creature Lord Voldemort was now...

'What makes you think that you can do something like that to me?!'' Bellatrix raised her voice.

''What?!'' ''Did you ever think about me?! What it'd be like for me every time that you ignore me and go to The Dark Lord?! You were first to cheat on me!'' Rodolphus shot up from his chair and the chair hit the floor.

''It's not about who's first!'' Bellatrix yelled from across the table.

''Yes, it is! I pretended not to see it for years and when I finally to decide to move on, you're giving me a hard time!'' ''A person needs affection! You never give it to me!'' he yelled back.

''It's not my fault that you walked away last night!'' Bellatrix defended herself.

''Ohw spare me! It was fake and we both know it!'' ''You just can't handle the fact that I'm actually trying to break free from you! I've suffered enough...'' Rodolphus walked out of the room.

''Where are you going?!'' Bellatrix suddenly felt very alone...

''Take care!'' was the last thing she heard before the front door slammed shut.

Take care now...

**8888888888**

**Oops... Take care now...  
Sure Babe - Whateve Honey - Take Care  
Not good...**


	2. Run

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing Of Harry Potter!  
**

**Messing with Bellatrix her feelings a bit...  
**

**8888888888  
**

5 days. It had been 5 days. He had already been gone for 5 days.

Rodolphus Lestrange hadn't returned home since he had left during breakfast 5 days ago and his wife was actually starting to worry...

Was she worried about her husband or was she actually worried about herself? She was worried about herself, she was changing... The fact that she suddenly was worried about her husband's long absence worried her... She was changing... Bellatrix Lestrange normally wasn't a person who was worried about her spouse...

Where could he be?! Was he with that girl?! He could be anywhere!

What if he had left her?! He wouldn't leave her... He'd promised he would never leave her when they got married... She couldn't be all alone!

Bellatrix stared at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. She had taken a hot shower to wash all of her worries away, but it hadn't worked... Even in the shower she had thought about this whole situation with Rodolphus... This whole situation was making her feel insecure...

Bellatrix looked at herself. What did that girl have that she didn't have?! She was probably younger and prettier...

She shouldn't think like that... She was a beautiful woman! She had been a beautiful woman... When she still had been young... She wasn't young anymore...

Stop bringing yourself down! You're not a stupid teenager! You're a Deatheater! You're Bellatrix Black! You're Bellatrix Lestrange!

While she was trying to make herself feel better, she heard the front door creak open. Was she imagining it?! The door slammed shut. No, she wasn't!

Bellatrix sprinted out of the bathroom. She ran across the bedroom and through the hall, towards the stairs. When she was halfway down the stairs, she realised that she was only wearing a towel to cover her body. She immediately slowed down.

What was happening to her?! Running down the stairs, basically just out of the shower and only covered in a towel... Was she really that desperate?!

Rodolphus stepped inside of the manor, he slammed the door shut and took off his cloak. He started to walk further into the house, but stopped right on the spot when he saw his wife standing halfway on the stairs with only a towel wrapped around her...

''W-What are- What are you doing?'' Rodolphus tried not to laugh.

What was she doing there?! Weird woman...

''You think this is funny?! Is it funny that you disappear for 5 days hmm?!'' Bellatrix shrieked.

''Was my little darling worried?'' he mocked her.

''You can't disappear like that! Merlin knows what could've happened to you!'' she descended the stairs.

''Why do you care?!'' he didn't want to believe that his wife had actually been worried.

''You're my husband! You were gone for 5 whole days, Rodolphus! You can't just leave me alone!'' she cried.

''You leave me alone to go to The Dark Lord all the time!'' Rodolphus argued.

''You promised!'' Bellatrix ignored his argument.

''What?!'' Rodolphus didn't understand.

''You promised you would never leave me...'' she said.

''That was years ago...'' ''I said that on our wedding day... We've been married for years!'' why would she even bring up their wedding day?!

''A promise is a promise! You can't break a promise!'' she sounded patronizing.

''You broke you're promise to me! You break the promises of our marriage vows every time you go to our Lord...'' it still hurt him every single time...

''So, then you just decide you can do the same with some young pretty blonde?!'' she asked.

''How do you know she's blonde?'' had his wife been spying on him?!

She couldn't have been... She had been waiting for him for the last 5 days...

''She is indeed a blonde then?! Young too, I suppose?!'' ''Much skinnier then me too, of course!'' Bellatrix was breaking herself down again...

''Stop, look at you! You're not fat!'' he pointed to her body, covered in the towel.

Rodolpus hated it when she brought herself down like this...

''Don't look at me like this!'' Bellatrix tried to wrap the towel tighter around her.

''You shouldn't be dressed like that then!'' he couldn't stop looking, though...

He had to admit, the years hadn't really changed her... She still was a beautiful woman... You could clearly see she wasn't fat at all, only wrapped in that towel. Underneath it she was all naked... Rodolphus swallowed hard.

''I just came out of the shower when yo-'' she stopped midsentence and turned her attention to the burning sensation that she felt on her arm...

She looked at Rodolphus, who clearly felt it too...

''We got to go...'' he simply said.

''Is she here?'' Bellatrix hissed.

She got no reply. She looked at Rodolphus, who sat next to her. She looked for any sign that he could give her that she the girl was a Deatheater too and that she was present at the meeting... Her eyes scanned everybody that was seated at the long table, but nobody could really be the pretty young blonde...

Rodolphus didn't answer his wife. The girl wasn't a Deatheater... Bellatrix would probably do anything to destroy her competition, it was better if she didn't know who it was... He just shot her a mean look.

Bellatrix stared back at him with a death glare.

''Having trouble in paradise, are we now?!'' the ice cold laugh of Their Lord brought the attention of the married couple back to the meeting.

''I'm sorry, my Lord'' muttered Bellatrix quickly.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. She would always immediately apologise, she couldn't bare having The Dark Lord saying something negative about her... She was so desperate for his love... The Dark Lord couldn't love! When would she finally start to understand that?!

''The meeting is over, you all know what to do...'' The Dark Lord had ignored her apology.

All the Deatheaters go up and started to leave.

''Bellatrix, I have some business to discuss with you...'' another 'late night meeting'...

''Of course, My Lord'' Bellatrix left Rodolphus' side and followed her Lord obediently.

Rodolphus watched his wife leave. He felt his blood boil. He wasn't allowed to do anything, but she could do everything with Their Lord?! He angrily left the room and went home.

Bellatrix had already started to remove some pieces of her clothing when she was told to stop.

''That won't be necessary tonight'' Her Lord's cold voice said.

''My Lord, have I don't something wrong?'' she asked.

''What is it with you and your husband?'' His cold eyes stared at her.

''N-No-Nothing, my Lord...'' Bellatrix stammered.

''Don't lie to me!'' ''I can't have you two arguing, it is bad for the cause!'' ''What does he know about our 'late night meetings'?'' The Dark Lord was getting uncomfortably close to her.

''My Lord?'' she didn't understand.

''You haven't been careful enough, Bellatrix...'' He hissed.

''I- I'm sor-sorry, M-My Lord...'' Her Lord wouldn't let her explain...

''Crucio!'' Bellatrix screamed out in pain.

Tonight, their 'late night meeting' wouldn't be a pleasant one...

**8888888888  
**

**I thought it only appropriate that the only person Bellatrix Lestrange would be scared of is The Dark Lord...  
**


End file.
